


Ali Krieger: The Professional

by Islandofmisfittoys13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandofmisfittoys13/pseuds/Islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger is a trained hired assassin. What happens after she witnesses the brutal killing of a little girls family in her apartment complex, committed by a crooked DEA Agent? Will she take the girl under her wing as her protege or will she kick her onto the curb? Will she ever meet someone who'll forgive her of her lifestyle of killing? Or, will she leave it for the girl and for future love? </p>
<p>Based off the move Leon: The Professional, but my own little twist to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ali Krieger: The Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, soo WARNING, it's going to be kind of brutal and gory well because that's what the movie is like. I don't know much about the DEA and all that jazz.. so forgive me if i am incorrect or suck at writing about it. 
> 
> The point of view will jump from third person to first person. 
> 
> I am definitely going to be more focused on my other stories but i got this movie (since i fell in love with it) in my hide and thought, why not a little krashlyn twist. Plus i am kind of stuck on the other stories but it'll be focused on more than this story.

Ali had a meeting inside a restaurant in town. She was supposed to meet with Tony who knew how professional she is. Tony is who made Ali who she is today. Ali was one of the best in the business.If you didn’t know the business you wouldn’t know of her whatsoever. If you were involved with the business, you would hear her name being tossed around cleaners. Around those who needed to someone like her desperately. Ali didn’t just come by and take any proposition but she took most.

Ali was in her current meeting of this week. She was calm, beanie on as well as her dark shades. No one ever saw her without them in public. She had her left hand wrapped around her glass of milk. Ali loved her milk. Two cartons a day. Always.

 Tony took a puff of his cigarette, “Allore, Come stai, Ali,” Tony asked.

“Bene,” Ali simply answered. Tony was Italian. Ali, however, was not. She picked up a few things from Tony speaking Italian here and there.

Tony took one more puff of his cigarette before nodding his head and put it out in his ashtray, “Okay, okay,” He sighs. “Let’s talk business.” He continued, sliding a picture of a man across the table. “This fat bastard is trying to move in on Morrenio’s business. Now, you know how Morrenio is. He just wants to um…” He paused, “talk. But you know just like every other new hot shot, this guy don’t wanna hear about it."

"Maybe if you go down to talk to him he’ll listen. He visits town every Tuesday. You are always available Tuesdays, aren’t you?”

Ali nods, “Yes I’m available,” She chugs the rest of her milk, setting down the glass then grabs the picture of the man.

* * *

 

Tuesday came around rather fast. Ali had done all her research on the guy she needed to sweep. She found out where he was going. What he was planning on doing. How many men he had. Who would be where. Ali knew the whole shebang and damn was this going to be a piece of cake.

Ali was walking up the street with her small suitcase in one hand. She didn’t have to hide. She knew what time he would be arriving in town and she knew the one hour slot she had. Ali walked into the apartment building.

She strode on over to the receptionist. He looked at her in fear. With a simple hit, he was out cold. Next was the guy near the elevator. The guy worked for the person she was after. He was just another guard on lookout. Ali walked over, pulled her gun out with the silencer on it and pushed it against the guys mouth.

“Signal your boss. Tell him I would like to talk,” Ali said in a fake Italian accent. She never spoke in her actual voice. The guy immediately complied, pressing a button on his walkie talkie.

“Boss, I have someone down here for you.” He said into the talkie.

“What the hell do they want?” Ali could hear the guy yell.

“She wants to talk to you,” He answers.

“She?” The guy asks in confusion. “What does she look like?”

“Serious.” The guard answers simply.

“Tell him I’m coming up.” Ali says quietly.

“She’s coming up,” The guy says.

Ali smirked, “Thank you.” While the guards finger was still on the talk button, she easily pulled the trigger, killing the man so his boss could hear. It was a warning. Ali caught his body before it fell. She used all her strength to carry him into the elevator.

She pressed the up button, getting inside with him. The moment the doors closed, she leaned the man against the elevator doors, hit level 20, then jumped to knock out some of the plywood in the ceiling of the elevator.

Ali threw her suitcase up first then easily climbed up next. Ali learned the blueprints of the building inside and out. She climbed through the vent shaft and down to the level below. There was a square staircase to the right of exiting the elevator. It went from level 20 all the way to level  1.

Ali was on level 19 when she heard the gun shots ring out above. When they stopped, she heard  a man instruct a guy to go down the stairs to the bottom level. They had a guy waiting out back. Too bad they might not able to get out.

Ali heard the pattering of footsteps coming down the stairs. She was hidden behind a wall as another guy unknowingly walked into his death trap. Ali shot him from behind in the head then climbed up the railing so she was holding onto the ceiling. She heard the others except one man leave the hallway. She knew he heard her gunshot. The guy made his way over to the railing. He bent over to look over. Ali went in for the kill. She swung out, grabbed his tie and unexpectedly pulled him over the edge, dropping him to his death 20 flights below.

Ali took out another piece of plywood in the ceiling, she climbed back up and went throw the vent system. Ali wasn’t stupid enough to know that there were cameras watching. That is why she destroyed the system by pulling some plugs. Ali could hear through the ceiling of the room she was above.

The other guy inside the surveillance room was tapping on the TV screen, it shut off on him. He grabbed his gun, walked out to the staircase and leaned over the edge to check if anyone was there. No one was there.

Ali silently pushed another piece of the ceiling out of the way, aiming her gun downwards in case he happens to look up and see her. Ali waited until he walked right under the hole when she stuck out the wire and got the man around the neck, hanging him with the wire of the surveillance system she plugged.

 Her job wasn’t finished there. She needed to move on to her next zone. She was always one step ahead. No matter where they thought they could hide, Ali would always find them. She would be there before they were. Ali thought this hit was a piece of cake.

She heard clamoring below, the terrace. Ali was on the level above them, running through the hallways of the apartment building until she was above the terrace. She sat on the bars of the balcony above, maneuvering her legs so they were wrapped around the balcony bars. Ali sat up and waited for the rest of Fatman’s guards to come out onto the terrace.

A deep voice ordered the guards out, three of them came out, gun in hand as they looked around and above them. They were too slow though. Ali took one shot and hit the shades of the terrace, making it slide down and cover the sliding doors of Fatmans apartment. Shoots were let out one by one.

Ali paused until it was the perfect time. Quickly, Ali dropped back almost so she was hanging upside down on the balcony as she shot down the three guards with ease. Ali unwrapped her legs and back-flipped off the balcony, landing smoothly onto the terrace.

There were gun shot holes in the blinds, she walked up and peeked through one of them. Her eye landed on her target, she smirked at the terror written across his face. It was going to be so easy to get to him… well it was already easy. I could hear the man panting from outside.

Time to get the job done.

Ali snuck around the back of the apartment, entering in from a side window. Just as I got into the room, I could hear the gun shots going berserk. It was just a basic pray and spray. Pray you hit the intended target. Hold the trigger down until you no longer have bullets in the magazine clip.

Ali hears running throughout the house. She knows her is going for a reloaded gun and phone. Her suspicions were correct when she hears talking.

“I need help! Somebody’s trying to kill me!” Ali stands at the end of the dark hall way, knife in hand as her target speaks into the phone. She waits for him to stop backing up before she creeps up behind him.

He stops moving. Ali takes this chance to silently wrap her arm around, pressing a knife into his throat. His panting immediately stops. Ali hears a detective’s voice come onto the phone.

“Detective Jefferson, may I help you?” The detective asks. Ali pushes the knife against his throat slightly.

“I’ll call you back,” Fatman says, hanging up the phone. His panting starts back up again.

“Just relax lady, I got half of Bolivia in some suitcases over there. Hasn’t been touched yet. Go ahead and take it as long as you let me go.”

Ali smirks, shaking her head. She raises a piece of paper with a phone number on it, “Dial this number.” She says in her feigned Italian accent.  The man quickly complies. As he is doing so, a woman emerges from his bedroom. _Cute,_ Ali thinks. _Sorry you had to see him this way._

“Hello?” Fatman asks.

“Do you remember me? It’s Morrenio. A little birdy tells me that you here in town again.”

“Yeah, I mean no.” Ali pushes the knife into him more, “I mean yes. Yes. For today though. Only today.”

“Gotcha, well uh it’s good that today is the last day you’ll be in town. Thank God I’ll never have to see your fucking face around here again.”

“I-I agree.” He stutters a response.

“I would like to speak to your best friend there,” Ali sees the phone slowly being raised up, she grabs it and puts it to her ear.

“Yes,” She says.

“Let him go but not without him getting the big picture, you hear?” She hears a click then dial tone.

“Do you understand?” Ali asks. Her target nods quickly. She’s pleased with the answer. Ali eases up on her grip. She slowly backs away before disappearing out of the apartment.

Her job was done for today but it definitely wasn’t the end of her career.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too shabby. I am still trying to improve my writing skills. I need to expand my vocab lol. Thanks for reading.


End file.
